A Push
by sylvir
Summary: Kaiba gets a visit from a Priest to guide him in the right direction. Yaoi. Tiny bit of language.


I don't own.

!#&()&#!XXX!#&()&#!XXX!#&()&#!XXX!#&()&#!XXX!#&()&#!

"You're tall for an Egyptian. Not as tall as me but tall none the less." Blue eyes traveled slowly over a body so like his own. The height difference was slight but noticeable. A smooth golden tan covered every inch of the other's visible skin. The same sun exposure that darkened his skin had also lightened his hair. Beautiful golden jewelry was worn proudly displaying his status in life as will as an outfit complete with a skirt that Kaiba snorted at before taking a seat. "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak to you of course."

"So what do I call you?"

"You may address me as Priest Seto and I will call you Kaiba." Setting the Millineum rod down he also took a seat.

"So what do you want?" Kaiba looked boredly down at his fingernails then picked nonexistent lint off his suit.

"I want you to go to Atemu." Kaiba didn't speak but raised an eyebrow. "You want to know why? The reason is simple." Kaiba leaned forward getting a little tired at the stalling. "You and my Pharaoh are in lo..."

"Don't say it. Don't fucking say it."

"Not saying the words out loud doesn't change it. You two are in love."

"I barely know the shrimp and now you're telling me I'm in love with the Pharaoh that used to live inside of him. We've dueled and are rivals. We're not in love." His blue eyes locked on to the blue eyes of the other daring him to challenge him. He couldn't be in love with someone he barely knew and he wasn't going to be told that he was by some hallucination.

"You've known him from the beginning when you stole Yugi's grandfather's Blue Eyes all those years ago. Since that moment you two have been fighting at each other's side and sharing a deep bond." One look at Kaiba's face told him he wasn't buying any of this.

"No," he stated firmly. "I'm leaving. I refuse to believe that some dead priest is telling me I'm in love with my biggest rival. There is no way in hell you can know any of this for certain."

"I know it because the Pharaoh and myself were lovers. You are my re-incarnation and I can sense that you have the same feelings for him." He leaned closer. "Most of all I can sense that he has the same feelings for you."

Suddenly Kaiba's eyes darkened and zeroed in on the priest. "You and me are not the same. We are completely different people and just because you were fucking your God doesn't mean that there's anything between me and Yami." His anger was showing in his voice as he was nearly yelling. "I do not love him. I don't love anyone. I can't." Breaking he buried his face in his hands.

"That's not true and you know it." He couldn't stand to see Kaiba like this. Being a dead Pharaoh in the afterlife had given him special treatments and one of them was the ability to watch over the living. In the beginning he jumped from person to person until he found the pale brunet who had his face. Day in and day out as he watched Kaiba's interactions with the vessel that held his Pharaoh he could feel the unspoken attraction growing between the two.

"I know what you fear." Getting up and taking a seat next to the teen he put his arms around thin shoulders. "I watched it all." This got Kaiba to bring his head up and look into blue eyes that matched his own. "Love is beautiful and I hate that you've known only heartache and pain from it. That monster you called a father used your love for your brother against you." From what he had watched of his double's life told him that just holding his shoulders was pushing the limits of Kaiba's personal space. But contact was what the boy needed and he also needed to be convinced that he could love and be loved.

"Is this some kind of dream or vision?"

"This is whatever you need it to be."

Kaiba shook his head. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Fate throws the two of you together over and over again. That will count for something." The priest pulled Kaiba's hands away from his face. "Whether you believe it or not I have told you nothing but the truth. The next move you make is your decision and your's alone." When their eyes met Seto gave Kaiba all the love and hope he could convey before disappearing and taking the rod with him.

!#&()&#!XXX!#&()&#!XXX!#&()&#!XXX!#&()&#!XXX!#&()&#!

**Author's Note**- A while ago I got a bunch of small ideas but most of them didn't pan out to whole stories. This is one of them. So while doing a little computer housekeeping I'm posting this as a one shot. It there's enough responce I might turn it into a story.


End file.
